


Scrapbooks and Snapshots

by SMGsKeeper



Category: Saints Row
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMGsKeeper/pseuds/SMGsKeeper
Summary: Another collection type work. Mostly drabbles inspired by Tumblr Asks and head canons.





	1. Karma's a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a drabble prompt list. Random number generator used. Corresponding phrase: Karma's a Bitch

“Who are you, you crazy bitch? Get the hell off of me!”

Syd ignored his pleas, her fist connecting with any part of himself he left undefended. He tried to protect his face, she jabbed him in the ribs. When he instinctively dropped his guard to his core, an uppercut met his face.

“The hell is wrong with you?! Wha -goddammit- what do you want?”

His breathing was, not surprisingly, labored. Between the effort to defend himself and the pounding his upper body had taken thus far, Syd was impressed he was even standing. 

“Jus’…jus’ tell me…what you want.”

There was blood pooling in his mouth, which he spat at the Boss. If he was hoping the taunt would get the answers his words weren’t, he was wrong. So very wrong.

She wiped the blood from her face, never breaking eye contact with him. 

_Enough playing around_. Syd brought her arms up as if she would clock him again, and when he raised his own to defend himself, her foot collided with his groin. Once the inevitable doubling over occurred, she grabbed his head and pulled it into her upcoming knee.

**_Thud._ **

He hit the ground and curled onto this side. Syd dropped to a crouch next to him and grabbed his face, turning his black and swollen eyes to hers. Shaking hands tried to grasp her wrists, but she batted them away.

“No, shh. It’s okay, I’m done with you.” Syd practically cooed at him.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked between sobs.

“You really don’t know?” Syd cocked her head to one side, releasing her grip on his cheeks. “Are you so stupid that you can’t make the connection?”

His blank stare gave her all the answer she needed. Syd sighed impatiently.

“You chose to abuse one of my Saints and her child. You chose to leave bruises on her and you broke that baby’ _s_ arm. And you _chose_ to continue doing so.”

“Well, choices have consequences. Karma, if you will. If you’re good and giving, karma is rewarding. And if you’re an asshole, well,” Syd stood up and planted a booted foot in his stomach, “then karma’s a bitch.”


	2. Chapter 2

Syd could hear singing through the haze of lingering sleep. It was sweet and melodic, mingling well with the smell of warmed chocolate. She stretched under the light blanket, her hand smacking a lampshade.

“Good morning sunshine.”

Syd opened her eyes to see Gat lounging in the arm chair by her head. He was was flipping through Guns & Ammo lazily, a pen clasped between two fingers like a cigarette.

“Mornin’,” she drawled, sitting up on the couch. “Guess I passed out again.”

“Yeah, ya did. I don’t think you even made it through the movie.” Gat got up and set his magazine on the coffee table.

Syd rose to her feet and folded the blanket, depositing it onto the back of the couch. “I doubt I missed much. Those movies always end the same.”

“Alright you two, breakfast is ready. Come get it while it’s hot!” Aisha called from the kitchen.

The table was set with hot chocolate chip waffles, peaches, and orange juice. It smelled like heaven and looked even better.

As the three of them sat at that table and enjoyed the food and each other’s company, Syd couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. Waking up to both of her guardian angels and sharing this time with them made her the happiest girl in the world.


End file.
